Opposites
by Shura Pirate
Summary: Collection of one shots: Leon had supposed them to be opposites, Sora and him. There was her sweet naivety and his desirous yearnings-a match that most certainly wasn't normal. Though, he sometimes wondered if they really were opposites...
1. Opposites

AN: I blame _Insidious _for this idea.

I feel like this is older teen range.

OO

OO

OO

His dark gaze fell upon the two happy couple from across the room.

She, with her big brown eyes and red hair, he, with his blue eyes and orangey blonde hair. He supposed they fit well together, what with their 'compassion' and 'understanding.' Most had said that they had a happy, healthy relationship and that they were just meant to be or some nonsense like that.

He personally couldn't see it, but people didn't come to him for advice.

She smiled then, at some comment the young man said to her. Her tinkling laughter, the soft sound of glass chimes clinking against each other in a soothing way, sounded into the room. He could see what would draw people in, he could see the nice qualities she had that would make her a great friend or loyal girlfriend.

What he saw though, was something else.

"What are the odds," May huffed with annoyance as she chewed her dinner, "that we'd be at the same restaurant as those two idiots?"

He made a non-committal sound. It was not so strange to him.

After all, he had chosen the place with _her_ in mind.

OO

He saw her again, this time out on the beach.

Her hair was loose and her smile bright. A pair of sunglasses sat on top of her head and she stood up, unbuttoning her shirt.

He watched from behind, taking pleasure in the way she shrugged her arms out of the short sleeves and revealed inch by satisfying inch of her tanned back. Two thin red strings dangled along the back of her neck as her bikini top was kept in place by so delicate a tie and _sinfully_ _tempting _him to tug the flimsy knot out.

When she undid the button on her jeans and the zipper, he nearly groaned aloud as she shimmied out of her short shorts, revealing the other half of her bikini outfit. She stepped out of her shorts, one leg at a time and he enjoyed seeing the little hop she did for the last leg.

Her tanned legs were gorgeous, her curves the perfect shapes for his hands to travel over.

Friend? Girlfriend?

Lover was what he saw.

OO

The cast party included a dj and a dance floor.

For fun, Mia had everyone draw a number from a hat, but she had not yet said what for. He had not wanted to participate, but she drew for him, giving him the number "6".

"I'll remember it," she told him sternly, "so you have to step up when I call your number."

He was tempted to just leave, if only to get away from her. He would like to see what she'd do about him going. He highly doubted it would be anything fantastic. Boring, was more probable.

His eyes slid over to his right, seeing _her_. She was looking delicious in her midnight blue halter dress, the hem reaching mid-thigh and her strapped heels making her legs defined in a marvelously feminine way.

"This is annoying," May flatly stated next to him wearing a dark purple dress.

He would have agreed with her a few moments ago, but a figure in blue was making the evening more interesting. He watched her slip a hand in the ridiculous hat and pull out a slip of paper. Her curious brown eyes looked at the number written.

All too soon, Mia spoke in the microphone. "Ok everyone, this is what's happening. When I call your number, you step up and then I'll call another number and you'll have to do the first dance together. I'm keeping track who's with who, so don't even try switching partner!"

"What if a dude ends up with a dude?" yelled out a guy.

"Then you'll have the chance for a bro-mance!" she easily dismissed. "Number 11, please come up!"

May groaned. "This is pathetic! She's randomly picking out numbers to pair up!"

He would agree, but a part of him was hoping for the unlikely to occur.

Soon enough, Leon's number was called. Mia pointedly stared at him until he came up the small stage and stood next to him. Satisfied, she looked at her clipboard. "Ok, Number 6 will be dancing with…Number 3!"

His eyes automatically looked for her in the crowd. She and her boyfriend seemed to be arguing about something.

"No switching!" Mia warned.

"Oh, we're not!" Sora laughed. "He was holding my paper for me. I'm Number 3."

Those words were a song for him.

Once all the partners were paired off, they all went to the dance floor. His right arm was around her waist and his left hand was holding hers. They were dancing close, their bodies rubbing against each other's every once in a while. He was surprised she did not step back a little more.

"What were you two arguing about?"

She looked over at him, no longer seeing some point over his shoulder. "The numbers. Ken was actually Number 3. I told him to switch with me so he wouldn't have to dance with another guy."

"Is that the only reason why you switched numbers?"

She tilted her head. "I don't know what you mean."

Her tone made him question whether she did or not.

OO

There was some trouble with the wonder couple.

He watched as she stomped away from her boyfriend, anger and upset expressed in every line of her body. Her snapping eyes made him want to follow her and he did.

She was sitting on the steps. He saw her shoulders shaking a little. He frowned.

"What is wrong?"

She turned to him without a single tear on her face. He was taken back.

"Of all the idiotic things he could have said, he just did!"

He realized then that she had been shaking in fury. The thought made her more appealing to him for some strange reason.

OO

Her boyfriend was talking with her, offering her some white daisies.

She took them and smiled.

He didn't know what upset him more, the fact that she easily accepted the apology or the fact that he had thought she had more to her than that.

OO

May was kissing him.

He stood there, letting her but not responding back. He felt like a stone statue, simply trying to weather out the storm.

OO

He saw her again, though she seemed to be irritated about something.

Her boyfriend was talking to her, but nothing he said seemed to be working. She turned her head then, and spotted him staring at them.

He saw something flit across her eyes before she narrowed them. Without another word, she leaned her face to her boyfriend's and connected their lips. His hand clenched in reaction to what she had done.

After the initial reaction, he noticed that a brown eye was open and gauging his reaction. His fisted hand loosened. He realized she had done it on purpose, knowing that he was watching.

He turned and walked away before she could see the smirk on his face.

OO

They got into an argument again.

He was curious how her boyfriend was planning on resolving this one. The volume of their voices let him know that it was a big one.

OO

He accidently happened upon her doing some morning yoga out on the beach.

Her lithe body arched backwards with her lower half against the yoga mat. Her feet curled towards her head, half her legs following the curling motion and lifting off of the mat.

She let out a faint sound, a sort of cry as she stretched and stretched.

He couldn't help but wonder if she'd make that sound doing other activities.

OO

The wonder couple stayed estranged.

He approached her, face to face.

"You kissed him when I was looking."

She blinked at the sudden question. He continued on.

"I think," he said as a hand ran along her cheek, "you were trying to make me jealous."

"I think," she said, lightly shivering from his touch, "you watch me too much."

OO

He saw them sitting side by side on a bench.

He seethed, angry at her and angry at himself.

OO

"You're full of yourself!" she spat at him, not caring that his arms boxed her in against the wall.

"Am I?" he sneered out. "You seem to have a fairly high opinion of yourself."

"You think everything I do is related to you!"

"You delude yourself into thinking that it's not."

"You're self-centered!"

"You're a minx in sheep's clothing." His hand touched her face, admiring the way her anger was coloring her eyes, even if it was directed towards him.

Or was it because it was at him?

Her cheeks were red, though he wasn't entirely convinced that it was all from anger.

"Says the wolf behind the suit."

"Yes," he agreed, "I am. I do not deny my hunger to devour you."

He waited for a slap only to have her mouth on his.

OO

She had fumbled with her keys, his mouth on her neck making it difficult for her to focus.

When the door finally opened, he picked her up and his foot closed the door. He didn't know how they reached her bed with so little on, but he did not question it. He touched and nibbled, sucked and kissed.

She mewled and moaned, writhed and cried out.

And he hadn't even gotten the rest of her clothes off yet.

OO

After that one time, they met again and again.

Her hands were gripping her sheets; she threw her head back in abandon as electricity thrummed throughout her body.

He slowed their pace, making a whimper slip out from her lips.

Her hands let go of the blankets, she ran them along his back, lightly running her nails against his skin. He shivered then, her nails distracting him as he subconsciously followed her pace as her hips rolled into his in a steadier rhythm.

She moaned again, satisfied that he was taking over and picking up where they left off. She noticed that he liked to tease her often, but sometimes, she couldn't wait for him to have his fill. She kept her hands on his back, not wanting to risk having him slowing down again.

She felt him nibble on her neck, a sign that he will continue on.

OO

OO

OO

AN: I don't think there's much of a plot. XP

Edit: I'm considering on having this as a collection of one shots. Sometimes I get ideas (like the one up above) that don't really fit with any of the stories I'm working on. Would that interest people?


	2. The Dare

AN: This piece is kind of wacky. :P

It's more of "older teen" range for this one as well. XP

Takes place after series.

OO

OO

OO

Over the years, it became the tradition of the girls to have slumber parties every so often. The location would change from Mia's dorm, Anna's, Rosetta's, May's or Sora's. Marion came for the evening and left when her father was ready to go.

It was May's turn to host.

And she had a classic game planned for when Marion left.

OO

Rosetta fidgeted in her spot as she debated.

"I think...I'll go with 'Dare'."

Mia hmmed as she thought of a task for the Diabolo prodigy to do. She smiled as a goofy one came to mind. "You have to call Ken and complement his eyes," Anna's chortling cut Mia off too soon, "And you can't explain why you're saying that!"

"I'll dial for you!" Anna laughed.

Sora shook her head. "He's so shy, he'll probably get all flustered about it."

May shushed her. "Put it on speaker!"

Anna did and then passed her phone to Rosetta. The poor girl was already so red just from thinking about having to do it.

The line rang, a few giggles came out.

_"Hello?"_

They all shushed. It was Rosetta's cue.

"Erm, h-hello Ken," Mia pointed at the girl, mouthing out 'your name'. Rosetta took a breath in and steeled her nerves. "This is Rosetta."

_"Oh, hello. Did something happen at the stage?"_

"No, I just wanted to call and say...you have nice eyes," the boy gawked on the phone, "But Mia thinks you're a hunk!" With that, Rosetta hung up before Ken could hear the laughs and Mia's exclamation.

"I've taught you well!" May crowed.

Mentor and mentee high fived each other.

"I hope he didn't hear us laughing," Sora murmured to herself. He was her friend; she'd hate to see his feelings hurt.

May caught the statement. "He'll get over it." With a grin, she added, "After constantly being rejected by you, I think he's grown a thicker skin by now."

"Rejected?" Sora frowned. "When did I do that?" The room was silent as the others shared looks. Sora saw them and her confusion grew. "Wait a minute..." Sora put her soda can down in shock, "You mean he likes me?"

"Uh, since you came to the stage three years ago!" Mia said with a shake of her head. "I'm honestly sad for him by how oblivious you are."

"No," Sora said with heavy skepticism. "You're just reading into it too much."

It was Rosetta's turn to ask. "Anna, '_Truth_ or Dare'?"

Anna got the emphasis on the first option. "Truth."

"In your opinion, does Ken have a long standing crush on Sora?"

"Totally."

Sora's eyes widened. "_What?_ But why hasn't he said anything?!"

"May," Anna called out, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," came her flat response.

"In your opinion, explain why hasn't Ken said anything in terms Sora will understand."

May smiled and Sora was nervous upon seeing it. Everyone knew that May wasn't afraid to be blunt, which is probably why Anna had asked the Chinese acrobat to do the honors of stating the obvious.

"To put it simply," May drawled, "Ken hasn't said anything directly to Sora in the same way Sora hasn't directly said anything to Leon."

The room "Ooooed" at May's assessment.

Sora squeaked. "W-What does Leon have to do with any of this?"

"Oh Sora," came Mia's patronizing tone, "we know about your crush."

"'Crush' doesn't even begin to cover it," Anna said.

"True," Rosetta agreed, "there's this tension there that's really not present for crushes."

Sora blanched even more upon the sweet Rosetta's statement. _Not you too, Rosetta!_

"You're nineteen," May stated in a matter of fact manner, "it's not all that surprising your hormones are all over the place."

"Ok, let's switch topics!" Sora cut in before May said something even more embarrassing.

"Sure," May breezily allowed.

Sora slapped her forehead at May's grin. _It's May's turn and I bet I can guess who she's going to pick..._

"Sora...'Truth or Dare'?"

The redhead started sweating as she quickly batted the pros and cons around. _Knowing May, she'll probably ask something to do with my crush if I choose Truth. But on the other hand, she might have me call him to say something embarrassing if I choose Dare!_ Was there no safer option!?

"Time's a ticking..."

_Truth or Dare? Truth or Dare!_

"If you don't pick in three seconds, I'll choose for you."

_Truth? Maybe?_

"3...2...and..."

"Dare!" Sora quickly got out. She'd rather face a dare than admit the truth...

May's grin curled deviously. "I hoped you'd choose Dare."

_Drat._

OO

The next day's practice, Sora was on edge.

May's dare had to be fulfilled by the end of today since it was tricky. Sora nervously tugged on a lock of hair as she spotted Leon entering the main stage for a full practice.

_"You have to find out if Leon wears boxers or briefs" May smugly declared, "But you can't ask him directly."_

She gave a hard swallow. _It's not like I can sneak into his place and check his drawers. _Leon didn't live on the Kaleido Stage property.

She was going to have to check what he had on.

_Shimatta..._

May really was a demon.

OO

During practice, Leon had the distinct feeling that Sora was watching him more often than usual.

Not that he had an issue about it.

If anything, he took it as a positive sign.

However, when they were both up for their scene, he had been a bit startled to feel her hand drift over his torso and along the waistband of his practice shorts.

_Someone's feeling forward today._

He nearly grinned in feral delight but he didn't, not wanting to intimidate her and stop this sudden boost of confidence she was exhibiting.

He was a bit disappointed that the scene ended so soon.

OO

Kalos called for a lunch break.

Sora pursed her lips as she grabbed her sweat towel. _I was so close!_

She had been blushing so much she didn't dare look at Leon when she attempted to take a peek. Judging by the fact that he didn't say anything when they got down, she took it as a sign that he hadn't noticed.

_I don't know what I would have done if he had._

Her cheeks were red again. She took a long drink of her water bottle. It had to be done or else May was going to tell Leon that she's been the one giving him the homemade chocolates around Valentine's Day.

The she-demon even had a video of Sora sneaking it into his locker...

The thought made Sora's eyes widen. _His locker might have spare clothes!_

There was hope yet.

OO

Quietly, Sora inched around the corner into the men's locker room.

She had been noting who went in and who went out. The coast should be clear now. But just in case she had a hoodie on with the strings fastened to only have enough open for her to see. She tiptoed over to Leon's locker number; she had noticed that he was a being of habit and used the same locker over and over again.

_Which works so conveniently for me._

She only had to figure out that one locker combo and then she was set for sneaking in treats. The second time she did it, she figured he would switch lockers, seeing that someone had hacked into it but he didn't.

_I guess this means he secretly likes the treats._

The thought made her smile.

She quickly looked around and then she got to spinning the combination in.

_32-56..._

"Is there something you need in there?"

She stiffened, having been caught red handed.

With the reminder that she had her hoodie on and the fact that Leon didn't sound close to her, she made a mad dash down the aisles of the locker room and sprinted out the opposite exit.

She ran, weaved down random hallways and even leaped over people as she swung from the overhead lights and onto the rafters of the ceiling. She slipped out an open window and into a tree, withholding the urge to laugh with a sort of giddy adrenaline pumping her at her narrow escape.

_Not today, Leon!_

OO

They came back from the break.

Sora sat down in the audience seating area as the trampoline act was underway. She put her chin on her hand and sighed. The locker idea had been perfect, except Leon suddenly showed up.

_How else I am going to find out? _She could try guessing by looking at him, but she still had to bring back some sort of evidence that she had actually checked. _Twisted May. _That diabolical mind could be put to good, but May chose to go on the dark side. Sora started upon feeling someone stroking the back of her neck. _What the..._

_"L-Leon?!"_

She had turned around to see him leaning against the back of her seat, his hand still in the air where he had been touching her.

"I did not see you in the cafeteria."

She was a little frantic, but then got herself under control. "Oh, I fixed something back at my place."

"You cook?"

She blinked at the sudden question. "Well sometimes I do, but nothing fancy."

He nodded his head at that. "Same here." He looked thoughtful as he contemplated something. "Have you tried the food from the new restaurant that opened along the beach?"

"No, not yet."

"Would you like to join me for an early dinner?"

Her lips parted to refuse, still a little embarrassed about the locker room incident but then inspiration struck. _Here's another chance!_

"Sure!" she chirruped. "After practice?"

He gave a nod and continued to lean against her chair. She hadn't notice, having turned forward in order to plan out ways for her to figure out 'The Question'.

OO

They walked over from the stage to the restaurant upon her suggestion.

He had no issue with that, seeing as the place was close by. He wondered if she had asked to walk for more time together. A faint smile appeared on his face at the thought. Today was turning out to be promising in regards to her showing interest. Her hand brushed the side of his upper thigh a few times as they walked. He inwardly preened at the contact.

_Very promising indeed._

OO

Sora pouted as she tried to feel the bottom of his boxers.

_I don't think I'm feeling it._

She had gotten the idea when she recalled the times when she wore spandex underneath some short skirts. When she smoothed the skirt over, she could usually feel the bottom part of the spandex underneath.

_So, is it briefs then?_

She inwardly sighed. The idea had been good but with them in motion, she didn't think she could trust by touch right now.

OO

The restaurant had her looking around with a smile on her face.

He thought she'd like the seashell decor.

"Booth or table?" Their waiter asked.

Leon was getting ready to say 'table' when Sora snapped out of her staring to say "booth." He was surprised by the request, to say the least, but the decision just made him more certain that she was warming up to him.

"Is that ok with you?" she asked a little sheepishly.

"Of course," he rumbled out.

He was rewarded by the sight of her smile.

OO

She sat as close as she could to him and then gradually inched her way over.

They were almost thigh to thigh now and she hadn't seen a frown on his face nor did he scoot away for some space. Her hand was close to his leg when the server came to their table with the food.

_So close!_

She took up her fork and began to eat.

OO

They were finishing up when she decided to do the last thing she had in mind.

_I hope your pants aren't expensive!_

With that, she 'accidently' spilled some of her drink on him.

"I'm so sorry!" She grabbed her napkin and proceeded to wipe the drink off of his leg. "I'm such a klutz!"

She heard some rumbling sound from him, making her pause. She looked up at his face to see him laugh. She gaped at him, never having heard such a sound from him before.

"Sora, Sora," he murmured, some low chuckles escaping him as he grabbed her hand.

She eeped as he pulled her against him. Her brain blanked when she looked up and saw the smirk on his face. It had a knowing air with a heavy dosage of the satisfied predator catching its prey.

"You don't have to do these things for my attention."

"I, I'm not."

"Really now? So you were feeling me all day and sneaking into my locker because of a whim or childish dare?" He shook his head at her, not even realizing that he had guessed correctly. "I think not."

"How did you know-"

"You gave me chocolate on the Japanese White Day," he smoothly interrupted, "I looked up the date it was given."

"Oh." She hadn't considered that he'd notice that. She frowned a little as she felt the need to address the other part of his question. "But I was doing a -" she halted in her speech as his eyes lidded. She definitely hadn't seen that sort of expression on his face before.

She rather liked it...

His fingers lazily swirled circles along her thigh. "Would dessert at my place be appealing to you?"

She felt herself nod. He let out a slow smile.

OO

In the middle of the night, Sora carefully wiggled herself from under his arm.

She was almost out when he effortlessly pulled her back against the mattress. "Where are you sneaking off to?" he lowly murmured into her ear. "It's not even dawn yet."

"Just need the bathroom real quick."

He hmmed, nuzzling her cheek as his hand drifted along her body. "Don't take too long."

"I don't plan to," she breathed out.

He released her, watching her snag his shirt nearby and slipping it over her. He laid back against the bed in contentment, having liked the image of her in his shirt.

_I should give her one._

OO

May grumbled from under her blankets as her text alert sounded off.

"This better be important..."

She opened the picture message and her jaw dropped upon seeing the image of Sora sticking her tongue at her in a shirt that was way too big for her. May scrolled down to read the text.

'He likes briefs during the day, boxers in the evening and neither when he sleeps.'

May was wide awake with that message. "I didn't think she'd move that fast."

Hell had frozen over and the Easter Bunny was now the president.

OO

Leon was half asleep when she returned.

He felt her lift his arm to get back underneath it; he roused himself enough to lift the limb up and back around her waist.

"G'night," she said.

His head bumped against hers. "Night."

OO

OO

OO

AN: I don't know where this came from. XP


	3. That Chin

AN: I know, I have chapters to upload, but I needed to write something wacky for my mental health. X/

This is an AU and they're a little older than in the series. You'll see. ;P

OO

OO

OO

The smoothie and sandwich shop in Cape Mary's business end of town was going through the usual lunch hour rush.

Sora was used to it by now.

"So two turkey bacon sandwiches and three smoothies," the redhead added the total as she talked, "and what flavors do you want the smoothies to be?"

The guest hummed as he looked over the selection. Sora patiently waited as he looked. Meanwhile, her co-worker Rosetta set down some orders ready for pick up. In the corner of her eye, Sora saw her friend discretely lean over to her.

"He's back."

Sora gave a quick look down the line and saw the silver haired man.

He was in his twenties, broad shouldered even with the coat on and short, but stylish hair that could be found even in the dark of night, she mused. He started coming to their shop a few weeks back, but Sora felt like she's seen him elsewhere. It wasn't the striking hair or grey eyes that made her think so. Not even his tall height or designer clothing.

It was his chin that looked familiar to her.

_Well, chin and jawline._ But even so, it was so strange that those were the features that caught her attention whenever she saw him. _Until I can figure out where I've seen him before, I don't think I'll be able to notice anything else._

"The 'Tropical Dream' sounds good."

Sora brought her attention back to the guest in front of her. "Ok and is that for all of them?"

The guest nodded and she told him the total.

OO

Idly, Rosetta noted the trail of dreamy sighs as the silver haired man sat down at a table.

He only started eating in last week. She still wasn't sure why he stopped taking his food to go. Sora went over to the sandwich station and started on his order.

"I just can't remember!" Sora groused as loud as she dared to her friend.

Rosetta tossed in some blueberries into the blender. "Maybe you just happened to cross paths somewhere?"

Sora hmmed, but Rosetta could tell she wasn't ok with that explanation. "It's just - that chin! Why is the bottom half of his face the part I recognize the most?"

Rosetta shrugged, but then grinned as an idea came to her. "Maybe you want to kiss him."

Sora squeaked, but the sound of the blender covered it over.

The sound of the bell alerted them to a customer. Sora gladly finished up the sandwich and set the plate aside for Rosetta to deliver. With what the teen said, Sora didn't think she could face him right now. She wiped her hands on a towel and smiled as she walked to the register.

"Hi Mia! Here for the usual?"

The bright eyed writer smiled back. "You know it! Work's still pretty busy right now, what with the publication date coming up."

"Your first novel right? Congratulations!"

Mia blushed at the attention but was inwardly proud. "Thanks! It took me a while writing it, so I hope it comes out well received."

"I'm sure it will," Sora cheered as she rang Mia up. "So what genre is your book?"

At that, Mia looked secretive. When the writer made a finger motion for Sora to lean closer, Sora complied but with a quizzical tilt of her head. Mia cupped her hand a little and whispered.

"It's a romance novel."

Sora jerked back a little. "R-Romance?"

Mia mischievously grinned. "You know, like those ones with buffed out guys and opened shirts - if _any _shirts on."

"O-oh."

"I can give you a copy when it comes out, if you'd like."

Sora's cheeks tinted. "Ah, no that's ok."

Mia tilted her head. "Are you sure? I don't mind and - oh! I wrote it under a pen name. I should write it down for you." Before Sora could protest, Mia whipped out a pen and one of her business cards. "Let me know what you think when it comes out!"

Sora hoped it would be a long time for its release.

After Mia left, Rosetta came over, having heard most of the conversation. "Are you going to read it?"

Sora shrugged and then went over to rinse the blender out.

OO

A few days later, Sora forgot about the romance novel and found herself extremely frustrated.

_This is ridiculous!_

The chin mystery was finally wearing down on her nerves, especially now that the man now sat with his face in her direction. Every time she looked up, she saw him and his chin. Any other woman on the planet would have focused on his eyes, or maybe even on the little peaking of chest that showed through the open collared shirt.

Today, the mystery was going to end.

As soon as she saw that his plate was empty, she went around the counter to pick it up. He was reading a magazine so she couldn't see his chin. _Drat! _She picked up the plate and then cleared her throat.

He continued to read.

"Ah, Excuse me?" She inwardly cheered when actual words got him to lower the magazine. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"Hm." He took a look down at the magazine in his hands. "Curious word - anything."

"Sir?"

"Leon," he said. "Sir is too old." He closed the magazine and placed it on the table. Then, after interlacing his fingers, he spoke again. "Why do you only stare at me?"

"W-what?"

"Why had you not approached me before?" he re-worded. "By the way you look at me, I take it you have seen me outside of this place."

Sora stammered and then nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Have you seen me before?"

"No."

She deflated a little at his one word answer. She had hoped that if he could tell her where they ran into each other, then she could put her curiosity to rest. She caught movement and noticed that he was leaning forward.

"If I had," he murmured, "this would not have been our first meeting."

By the way his eyes appraised her and the languid manner in which he sat, she gulped a little as the insinuation made her mouth dry.

_That expression..._

She could almost see it now. "Your chin," she absentmindedly said out loud as she thought. His chin had been in a profile as his lips were in a cross between a roguish grin and a seductive smile and his shirt had been a lot more open than how he wore his shirt on other days; the opened shirt from back then revealing most of his pectorals and abs...

Her eyes widened as she realized where she had seen him before.

"What about my chin?" he asked, his head slightly tilted in befuddlement.

"Ah, no, never mind!" She squeaked out and then quickly pivoted on her right foot with his empty plate in hand. Without looking back, she put the dish in the sink and hung her apron.

"Bathroom!" she alerted Rosetta and then disappeared before Leon could ask her any other questions.

OO

Sora waited a good fifteen minutes before emerging from the bathroom.

Rosetta sent her a questioning look, but the red head was too busy looking around to see it. When she noted that the place was indeed short one silver haired customer, she relaxed.

_Good, he's gone._

She'd be too embarrassed to say where she recognized him from.

OO

Her shift ended and Sora picked up her shoulder bag from behind the counter.

"See you Wednesday!"

Rosetta waved and said good -bye.

Sora hummed as she walked over to the bike rack, simultaneously fishing out the key for the bike locks. As her hand went inside, it noticed the absence of a certain rectangular object.

"What?" She paused in order to look better, one hand grabbing her phone and wallet as her eyes took in the mostly empty bag. "Shoot," she said under her breath. "Did I drop it inside?"

She _really _hoped she didn't.

More than a little frantic, she turned around to re-enter the shop only to spot a figure leaning against the side of the building with a very familiar book in hand, the cover of a man in a loose shirt tilting the petite chin of a woman in a bright red dress. The top halves of both figures' faces were cut off, but she'd recognize the man's strong chin and jawline anywhere.

She slapped her hand over her mouth to cover up her sound of mortification.

"This was one of my earlier works," Leon mused aloud as he turned the page. "About two or so years ago, I believe."

"You wrote that?" she blurted out, but then clamped her mouth shut as he raised a brow.

"No, I only did the cover modeling." He shut the book. "I get better offers nowadays."

"Ah," she said as if she completely understood. "So, ahem. I need to be going and I'm sure you've got a photo shoot somewhere or something - " She cut off as he moved, his steps sure and silent. Her heart thudded, not knowing what was going to happen.

When he offered the book back, she felt relieved and slightly disappointed.

"See you around," he paused to read her name tag, "Sora."

"Ah, yeah. See ya."

He walked away.

_That was just crazy!_ She let out a breath and then proceeded to put the book back in her bag when she noticed that there was something between the pages. _A pen..._ She opened the book to see that he had written on the inside cover.

'_If you ever feel like re-enacting the scene on page 52, do not hesitate to contact me._

_-Leon Oswald.'_

"Page 52?" She flipped through the book, seeing that his business card was marking the page. As she read, her cheeks grew red from recollection of the steamy bedroom scene between the two lovers. She eeped and quickly closed the book, the action making his card drop to the ground. She bent over to pick it up and noticed there was something handwritten on the back.

_'Page 89 would be better in the shower for a later time.'_

Her curiosity got the better of her, and when she found the page, there was another note written inside. _How many suggestions did he write?!_

Despite her embarrassment, she made sure that his contact card was safely in her wallet.

OO

OO

OO

AN: Got the idea while walking through the library. XD

I know that I had initially put 'Poker' as the third one shot, but that story wasn't working for me so I got rid of it. Maybe later I can revisit that idea, but not right now.

How many people guessed that she recognized him from a romance novel? Just curious how obvious or not obvious it had been.


	4. What Goes Around

Canon-ish, but mostly AU. Most likely wacky, knowing me. XD

Short summary: In which a hasty action has lasting consequences.

WGA

WGA

WGA

Spring was Sora's favorite season.

The flowers were in bloom, little baby bunnies were hopping all over the place, and the soft twitters of birds filled the day with natural music. And now, she could add another thing to love. Now, Ken was sitting on the grass with her, their picnic basket to the side as they finished eating. He held her hand and was staring at her intently.

"Sora?"

She could feel her heart thud in her chest. He was going to ask, she just knew it. And she was going to agree.

"Yes?"

He looked at her hopeful eyes and his heart clenched. "I think," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "I like someone else."

"...What?"

"I, um, like someone else."

"W-Wait. Just -" she took her hand out of his, "You brought me out here and made us a romantic picnic to tell me that?"

He cringed. "It was an apologetic picnic. I just felt bad because I _did_ use to like you, but now -"

Sora quickly stood up. "I need to go."

"Sora, wait! We can still be friends, right? ...Right?!"

WGA

"I hate Spring."

Rosetta paused in eating her sundae. "Sora?"

Sora buried her head into the crook of her arm. "I hate men."

For years she had waited for Ken to ask her out. And then, just when life was perfect and dandy he comes out and tells her this. How long have they dated? Two, three years? And now he decided to tell her that he actually doesn't like her?

Like! Not love!

_Kami._ What nerve.

Rosetta frowned at her friend's mood, but was quickly pulled out of the worrying when she spotted Marion running over to them.

"Sora! I saw...Ken with," Marion stopped to catch her breath, "..._Mia._"

Sora's head shot up. "Mia?!"

"Yeah! They were holding hands and calling each other pet names."

"I hadn't thought that was who it was."

"Well, I heard he first asked May out, but she flat out refused him. Then Mia went over to comfort him and now they're together."

Sora slowly blinked. "He switched from May to Mia in one afternoon?"

"Basically." Marion grabbed Sora's hand. "Come on. I'll help you get Ken back!"

Sora didn't budge. "But May was the one that turned him away from me."

"Well yeah but she likes Leon."

She could feel anger building inside her. She lost her boyfriend to May, who didn't give a crap about him, and then he quickly switched over to Mia. It was like she lost him for nothing! If it was true love, she could somewhat understand, but this was just ridiculous!

All because May was stuck on liking the Ice King.

Partners they may be partners but they were hardly friends. Sora had tried time and again to make friends with him, but the task was impossible. After the Angel's Maneuver, whatever slight emotions he had shown around that time were quickly sealed up inside for no logical reason. She felt a little used, knowing that he had gotten what he wanted only for him to shut himself up from them all afterwards.

Her hands shook a little, having fisted subconsciously.

"I gotta practice."

WGA

Fiercely, Sora swung from swing to swing.

"Stupid May," she darkly muttered. "Stupid Ken." She did a somersault. "Stupid Leon."

She grabbed the swing hard, bending herself to quickly gain momentum.

"Stupid stupid!"

The door to the main practice room opened. "How long do you plan on hogging the swings?"

May. Sora really didn't want to see her right now. "We _do _have other practice rooms."

"None this big," May crossed her arms. "I need lots of room for my maneuvers!"

Sora let herself drop to the net. She righted herself so she could see May better.

"I heard Ken asked you out."

May shrugged. "And I told him to beat it."

Sora's hands fisted. How could May be so callous? Even though they were broken up, May's rejection of him upset her for some strange, bizarre reason. It really didn't make much sense to her. Why would she care? Shouldn't she be happy? But then she'd think about how crappy she felt, having her heart broken and then she'd wonder if May did the same thing to Ken. It would explain why he craved comfort and went along with Mia. Maybe, deep down, she wanted him to be happy.

Or maybe she was just insane.

"You could have been nicer about it. I mean, I highly doubt that you'd like Leon to be so cold hearted about it."

May stiffened. "Don't talk about him like you know him."

"What? That he's cold hearted? Come on. _Everyone_ know that!"

"He's not! Stop lying!"

Sora gave her a dubious look. "May, seriously? You're just going to get your heart broken!"

"Like you?" May spat out in a moment of anger.

Sora's heart squeezed. Right below the belt. May always did know how to do that. The practice door opened again, this time Leon coming in. Her hurt was immediately pushed away as a dangerous thought sprouted. _May needs to see it to believe it._ She dropped down from the net and walked passed May. Leon gave her a quirk of the brow as she walked to him, his eyes widening when she suddenly pulled his head down and kissed him. She could hear May let out a nonsensical screeching sound. Sora closed her eyes, imagining when she'd kiss Ken. Just as quickly as she had done it, she let go of his head and turned to May.

"See? There's nothing there. He didn't even respond when we kissed! Not even to shove me off of -"

Sora was abruptly turned around to look into intense grey eyes. She didn't even have the time to squeak before he descended upon her mouth like a ravenous man.

Her mind was an explosion of sensations.

"Stop it!" May shrieked out in horror.

Sora ripped away from his mouth, feeling his teeth slide along her bottom lip as it was released. She suddenly realized that her feet was in the air and the silky feeling in her hands was not his shirt but her fingers in his hair. She immediately released his hair and he put her down on her feet. Quickly she turned around to May, her mind slowly becoming coherent again.

"Ok...So he _can _respond."

WGA

WGA

WGA

AN: Second part will probably be shorter. Not sure yet.


	5. Comes Around and Around

AN: And the second part to 'What Goes Around.'

In which the consequences comes around and around...

CAA

CAA

CAA

Walking along the beach was something she enjoyed doing.

But Sora had a feeling she wasn't alone. Yet again. She turned her head slightly and then huffed. How many times has she caught him following her now? Five? Seven? And that was only for the past two days.

"Stop following me stalker!"

He widened his pace, getting closer. "I do not _stalk_."

She crossed her arms. "And the Boss likes Barney."

"I did not know that."

"I was being sarcastic!"

The corner of his eyes crinkled upwards. She pursed her lips upon seeing it.

"...Is this because I kissed you?"

His eyes lidded dangerously, fire waking up.

"I only did that to prove a point to May," she calmly said, "I don't actually like you."

He leaned his head down to hers. "Why like that?"

"I don't - it was -" she gritted her teeth, "that was the point I was trying to get across!"

"That I can't kiss?"

"That you don't _react_ to things like that."

"Hm."

"Well, it kind of backfired..." Sora trailed off, "but still! It wasn't an act of affection!"

"That is unusually cruel on your part."

"Cruel? It's not like you actually have _feelings _for me."

The more he just stared at her, the more nervous she got.

"Oh _Kami..._" She groaned. "You can't be serious. You don't even _treat_ me like you care!"

"I was not certain of your interest."

"Don't give me that. You don't treat _anyone_ decent."

"When have I been uncooperative since staying here?"

She opened her mouth to spew out a list...when she realized she actually couldn't think of one. Before Swan Lake, she could write a whole novel. He actually took directions when Mia asked for things. He even played the role of a fool when it was clear he was struggling to adjust himself. He could have walked off, like when they did _Saiyuki._

"You - um." Pause. "You could be more social."

His eyes were steady. She fidgeted.

"It's not _that _hard."

He looked out to the ocean, pondering. "Would that entice you to me?"

"It would make you a better human being," she said in disbelief.

He quirked a brow. "You are asking me to act out of my comfort zone."

She halted in countering what he said, but then shut her mouth. He had a point there. Was it her place to tell him to do something that was out of his character - something that was not required of him in order to perform?

"I guess I am." She sighed, running a hand through her bangs. "Forget it."

It was not her place to criticize who he was.

She turned to leave. He did not follow.

CAA

Sora just wanted it to be summer.

At least with a busy show, she wouldn't have time to think about Ken and Mia being gushy with each other all over the Kaleido property or silently fume when he'd allow Mia to feed him playfully. Back when they were together, he expressly asked Sora to not do that. He said it made him feel like a baby.

Sora glowered. _Maybe he wants to be a baby now._

That was kind of gross for Mia.

"There's only plain lemonade left," Rosetta placed the cup down before sitting across from her on the bench, "May took the last of the strawberry lemonade."

Her day was just getting more fantastic by the minute. She couldn't even enjoy the free food paid by their money pinching Boss. Sullenly, she bit into her hot dog. The ketchup squirted out the other side, plopping on her new shorts.

"_Kami!_"

Sora quickly reached for a napkin, but the sudden wind blew it off the table. She pounded the table more forcefully than she had intended. Her cup of lemonade tipped over, pouring over the table to join the ketchup. It was like all the bad karma of the world was happening right now.

She never volunteered to be the world's whipping boy.

"Sora, I can get you some nap-"

"No, I'll do it," Sora muttered, standing up. "Stupid, freaking _wind..."_

"Sora-"

The redhead turned to look at her friend, almost immediately bumping into someone. Before she could stumble backwards, Leon grabbed her arms to steady her. She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Can I help you?"

He lifted his hand with napkins. She blinked at them, then made to take them. He bent down before she could grab them. He was wiping her leg. She was too surprised to stop, but the feeling of his thumb stroking her knee snapped her out of it.

"H-Hey!"

He stood up and left, not saying anything.

"...What the heck was that?"

CAA

Sora fanned herself as they were all crammed in the dance/ballet practice room.

There was just too many of them now to be holding meetings in here anymore. She put a hand in her pocket, searching for a hair tie. She found it, put it around her wrist with glee and then started gathering her hair up. She could feel herself getting cooler with just that. Her fingers stretched out her tie to put it around her ponytail when the sucker snapped, flying off somewhere.

She nearly whined.

She let go of her hair. A second later, someone was gathering her hair back up. She tilted her head, expecting one of her friends. She nearly blanched when she saw silver hair.

"Stay still."

She stiffened in shock. He put a tie around her hair and then stepped back. She looked back at him, lightly frowning. His hair had been in a low pony tail, but now it was loose. Had he given her his hair tie?

She shimmied her way over to him, trying not to push through people - how the heck did he manage to walk through all of this? - finding him over by the wall.

"Turn around," she said.

He quirked a brow. She put her hands on her hips. Once he turned, she started braiding his hair. With his long hair, it was easy to finishing it off with some hair.

"I heard you gave a newbie some tips."

He turned his head back towards her a little. She didn't look up.

"It was...nice of you."

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

CAA

Sora lightly panted as her hands clung onto his shoulders.

They were doing the tryouts for the next show when May and her bumped into each other. There was a net down below, but that didn't make the initial spike of fear go away. To her surprise, Leon had swung down for her, grabbing her before she could fall.

It was the first time he blatantly chose her.

It made a new sort of thrill and fear shoot down her body.

CAA

The after party was dwindling down, but most of them were still hanging around.

Sora's back was pressed snugly against the pillar, her breath short as he stood in front of her, unwilling to let her go. Not this time. He leaned down slowly, giving her enough time before he pressed their lips together. He broke it off gently, taking delight in her closed eyes.

"That was out of affection," he murmured, his fingers grazing her cheek, "so there is no confusion."

She opened her eyes. She knew what he was telling her: don't kiss back if she didn't feel anything for him. Her eyes closed again as he kissed her, this time her hands coming around his neck. He deepened it, especially when he felt her lips moving against his, kissing him back.

"What are you thinking of?" he murmured against her mouth.

"Ken."

He paused, looking at her now open eyes. She smiled against his mouth.

"I'm glad we broke up."

His frown eased. He nipped her lip for making him doubt. She lightly grinned and pulled his head down closer to her. Would she stay with Leon? She hoped so. Would Ken stop moping and try to win over May instead of leading Mia on? She had no freaking clue. But she felt happy here in Leon's arms.

And that was enough for her.

CAA

CAA

CAA

AN: Kind of short, plot wise. But I really don't want to make this super long. XD


End file.
